plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Park Ranger
250px |health = 125 |variant of = Foot Soldier |weapon = Stenchy the Skunk |abilities = Rocket Jump ZPG Zombie Stink Cloud Rocket Leap Multi-Rocket Super Stink Cloud |rarity = Super Rare}} Park Ranger is a Super Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His weapon leaves behind small stink clouds for a moment after the shots hit, similarly to the Alien Flower. Twenty seconds of gameplay was released on October 29, 2015, showing gameplay of Backyard Battleground. It also shows the zombie's customization booth and a few seconds of gameplay in the center of Backyard Battleground, specifically, near the Flag of Power. Descriptions Stickerbook description "Ever since Stinky the Skunk rescued Park Ranger from a tree, they've been the bestest of pals. Now they're on a critical mission for Dr. Zomboss: Find where the Ranger misplaced his pants." Character Select Screen Park Ranger's lingering stink clouds inflict damage over time! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Park Ranger is Stenchy the Skunk. *The ammo clip is 22. *The close range critical damage is 9. *The close range damage is either 7 or 8. *The middle range critical damage is 7. *The long range critical damage is 6. *The long range damage is 5. *The stink cloud's damage is either 2 or 3. Gallery Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare_2_PARK_RANGER_Trailer Trivia *He has a bear trap on his right leg. *His ZPG resembles a barbecue. *The skunk he uses as a weapon is named Stenchy the Skunk. However, in the Park Ranger's Stickerbook description, it says the skunk is called Stinky the Skunk. *He is the second Foot Soldier variant to have "Ranger" in his name, the first being Camo Ranger. **Both are also somewhat related to nature, as the Camo Ranger appears to have hunting camouflage. *His hat appears to have a bunny popping out of his hat. *He is the second Foot Soldier variant that has facial hair, the other being General Supremo. *Park Ranger, Zoologist, Petrified Cactus, and S.H.R.IMP are the only characters that have living animals on them without customization. **All four of which have said animals on the top of their head. *He is the third zombie in the Garden Warfare series to use an animal for a weapon (Stenchy the Skunk), with the first being the Marine Biologist (Its dolphin) and the second being the Zoologist (Its porcupine). **This makes it the only zombie to use an animal as a weapon that isn't a variant of the Scientist. *His trailer shows off the "Super Thrust Move" gesture and another new gesture. **This Super Thrust Move is used without the weapon, whereas in the first game the Soldier holds it while gesturing. The gesture's audio was used from the "Happy Patrol" gesture. **It's likely that his gun was removed from the clip to prevent it from covering his face. **The new gesture involves him hopping from one foot to the other while twirling his finger near his head. The whole gesture is executed as if the Park Ranger is dancing. However, the audio used is from the first game's gesture "Show's Over". Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Zombies